Question: $\vec u = (4,-1)$ $\vec w = (-5, 5)$ $4\vec u + \dfrac15\vec w= (~ $
Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector addition Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {4}\vec u + {\dfrac15}\vec w &= {4}(4,-1) + {\dfrac15}(-5,5) \\\\\\\\ &= (16, -4) + (-1, 1) \\\\\\\\ &= (16+ (-1), -4+ 1) \\\\ &= (15, -3) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $( 15,-3 )$